kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
IDOL BOMB!! (Episode)
"IDOL BOMB!!" is the 5 . episode of The World God Only Knows. It aired on November 3 , 2010. Synposis In house, Elsie is watching on TV the broadcast of the award event for "NNS Best New Artist". The winner of the award is announced as Kanon Nakagawa. Elsie is overjoyed for Kanon. Kanon says "thanks you" and then sings her song "All 4 You" on TV. Elsie excitingly tells Keima that Kanon is the winner of the NNS Best New Artist. Not interested, Keima ask Elsie who she is. Elsie says Kanon is currently the most popular idol, and tells him watch Kanon singing on TV. Without even taking a look he says "worthless". Elsie asks Keima to look carefully, saying that Kanon is cute. Keima tells her that she is part of the TV generation. Mari noticed Elsie copying the same style of tying a ribbon as Kanon. Keima claims that idols and TV are things of the past, claiming that video game idols have surpassed real life idols. Elsie disagrees. As Keima's discussion with Elsie gets heated, Mari gets mad and tells to them to mind their table manners, silencing both of them. After dinner, Elsie is alone reading a magazine with a profile on Kanon. Thinking that Kanon is really cute, she role play as Kanon in front of a mirror and gets caught by Mari. Mari finds it amusing and tease Elsie by saying that it was time for Kanon to take a bath. In school, Elsie is happy that it is finally lunch time and ask if Keima wants to buy bread. However, Keima is not at his seat. Elsie noticed something strange is going on. Many students near the class have cameras and seem to be waiting for something. Elsie overhear Chihiro and another student commenting that they see more people than usual and that it has been two months. Confused, Elsie asks them what are they talking about. To Elsie's surprise and shock, they explain that Kanon Nakagawa is coming to school. Keima is sitting in a bench on the rooftop playing a dating simulation game on his PFP. Kanon arrives humming her song on the rooftop and talks to herself about getting the award. Trying to encourage herself, she believes she has tried really hard. She also feels surprised that someone old-fashioned and plain like her won the award, when there are other girls who are more glamorous and energetic. She looks to the sky, she tells herself that perhaps she is really an idol now, but there is a hint of sadness in her eyes. Loudly, she announces that it is time to study. Turning around, she notice Keima playing on a bench near her, and she felt embarrassed thinking that Keima heard her talking to herself. Kanon comes closer to Keima and tries to make small talk with him. Keima stares at her blankly and ask who she is. Kanon is shocked that Keima does not know her. Keima tells her that he is busy and asks her to leave him alone. Kanon trying to console herself, laughs looking at the sky, saying that obviously there are still going to be people who do not know her. Losing control of herself, she suddenly pulls out her stun gun from her pocket and attack Keima. Kanon starts asking herself why Keima did not recognize her, doubting if she is an idol. Refusing to accept it, she shocks him with the stun gun again. Keima begs her to give him a chance to save his game. Elsie appears calling for Keima. Elsie asks him why he did not tell her that Kanon was in their class. Elsea gets overjoyed from seeing Kanon in person. Kanon, distracted by someone who recognizes her, stops attacking Keima. Elsea grabs Keima's PFP and asks Kanon to sign it. Kanon happily grabs the PFP and puts her signature on it using a permanent marker. Elsea congratulate Kanon about winning the award. Kanon thanks Elsea but says that she still has a ways to go, as she wants to touch everyone's heart with her songs. Keima struggles to wipe Kanon's signature from his PFP but fails. Elsie gets angry with Keima, asking why did he not tell her that Kanon is in the same class as them. Kanon is shocked to hear that a classmate does not know her. Keima insists to Elsie that he has no interest in worthless real idols. Kanon attacks Keima yet again with her stun gun, while Elsie cowardly hides behind a tree. Suddenly Elsie's sensor went off. After attacking Keima with one stun gun, Kanon says that she is not an idol if even people in her class do not know who she is. She starts calling herself "trash", pulls out a second stun gun from her pocket, scaring Keima. Keima tries to save his game, but Kanon's signature on the PFP made it impossible to see what is on his PFP. As Kanon comes closer, she asks Keima for his name. Afraid of getting stunned with two guns, Keima tells her his name. Kanon roars in anger, and runs away. Keima is shocked, saying that he got involved with a dangerous person and prays that he will never meet again. Elsea suddenly push him down and tells him Kanon has a spirit. Meanwhile, many students in the hallway are taking photographs of Kanon as she walks to class. Kanon is still annoyed at Keima, wondering why he, who is in the same class, does not recognize her when everyone else does. Smiling for a camera shot by a student, she decides to defeat Keima. It is raining, Kanon is at home on her bed. She stretches her legs and throws her teddy bear up in the air. Her life as an idol keeps her busy. She sings live on stage. She signs her CDs personally at an event. She does swimsuit modeling and costume modeling. She has dancing lessons. She is interviewed as a guest on a TV show. She acts in a TV drama. She does advertising. She does voice acting for an anime. Her popularity has grown. After a singing session, she asks her manager how was she. Her manager tells her that she did it very perfect. As Kanon leaves politely, her manager and a colleague say that she has changed from the days she was with Citron. Kanon goes to her dressing room and sees a magazine with her on the cover. In the morning, while walking to school, Elsie is giving Keima details about Kanon. Keima does not want to get involve with Kanon after the incident with the stun guns. Elsie reminds Keima that they have to capture the spirit as their lives are on the line. Keima complains that the spirits always hide in strange girls. As he reach his seat, a CD falls to the ground from his desk. Oblivious and annoyed at Keima, Elsie keeps hitting Keima on the head with her broom, insisting that he do something. Keima ignores her and picks up the CD. They see that the CD belongs to Kanon. On the cover, a written message instructs Keima to go to the rooftop after school, and that he will get punished if he does not. Keima arrives on the rooftop to see Kanon in her coat. She apologize for asking Keima to meet with her and asks him to keep it a secret as she will get into trouble if her manager finds out. Kanon looks down and then point at him, saying that she will defeat him. She first remove some white covers on the rooftop, revealing a stage. Next she removes a glasses and her coat, revealing her performance clothes. Surprising both Keima and Elsie, Kanon sings "All 4 You" on the stage for Keima. Elsie does not understand why Kanon would sing for Keima, but she does not care as she is happy just to have Kanon singing in front of her. Meanwhile, Kanon is determined to make Keima her fan by singing and dancing for him. Halfway through her song, she noticed that Keima was ignoring her while playing his game. Keima asks her if he is supposed to listen to her sing. Kanon feels depressed, pulls out her stun guns and is about to attack Keima again. Suddenly her phone rings. She picks it up to read a message and says that she is late for a recording. A helicopter arrives. As Kanon boards the helicopter, she tells Keima that he must go to the rooftop again the next day. As Keima recovers from his shock and fear, he noticed a group of boys behind him taking pictures of Kanon. He wonders how is this going to be kept a secret. However he is happy that his PFP has been spared from getting attacked by Kanon's stun gun. Elsie, ignoring the boys, asks Keima why was he so cold towards Kanon, despite Kanon going through all this trouble for him. Keima says that one should look beyond appearances, saying if something looks too good to be true, it is probably a trap. He further explain that in a game, it is up to you to chase after a girl. If a girl chases after you, it is likely to be a trap. Idols are difficult to chase after, but Kanon is chasing after him. He feels that it is wise for him to simply ignore her. He also mentioned that she erased his PFP's memory with her stun gun. However, Elsie noticed that Kanon erasing the memory might be Keima's main reason for ignoring her. The next day Kanon sings a new song "Happy Crescent" for Keima on the rooftop. Keima wonders why Kanon is trying so hard, wondering what he should do. Kanon, on the other hand, feels that she is giving her best performance. As the song ends, she sees Keima sleeping on the bench. Kanon is very disappointed. Keima takes a peek at her and sees her kneeling down on the stage. Kanon starts falling into despair, thinking that she is no good as an idol. Surprising both Keima and Elsie, Kanon becomes transparent and disappears right before their eyes. Trivia * In the manga series, the stun guns Kanon used were regular models. In the anime, they have been modified to look like cats. * In the discussion between Keima and Elsie about Real Idol versus Virtual Idol, Keima's declaration pose is a parody of the Char Aznable declaration pose from the anime Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Counterattack. * Kanon Nakagawa is a commercial model and product endorser of Poca Cola, a parody of Coca Cola. * Kanon's songs, "All 4 you" and "Happy Crescent" are sung in this episode. * Zony - reference to Sony- televisions during Kanon's song. Category:Episodes